


(Un)Requited

by lockedcorner



Series: Midnight Swim [3]
Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedcorner/pseuds/lockedcorner
Summary: Tentang Seungyoun yang terlalu dibutakan oleh cemburu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa perasaannya sebetulnya berbalas.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: Midnight Swim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788445
Kudos: 24





	(Un)Requited

Semua bermula ketika Seungyoun memutuskan untuk bergabung di klub renang kampusnya.

“Lo ikut klub renang?” tanya Sejin. Nadanya sama sekali tidak terdengar heran. Selain jago renang, dia sudah paham betul kalau temannya yang satu itu memiliki jiwa kompetitif yang cukup tinggi. (Juga hasrat untuk berada di bawah spotlight, namanya juga Leo.)

“Yep, udah semingguan. Asik juga ternyata,” sahut Seungyoun sambil menggerogoti tulang ayamnya. Mereka sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran fast food yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kampus. “Udah gitu stadion renang kampus kita bagus banget, katanya sih baru setahunan umurnya.”

Sejin manggut-manggut, menyeruput cola-nya sampai habis. “Yang gue denger klub renang kampus kita emang lumayan terkenal sih. Lo jangan ampe malu-maluin ya, Youn.”

“Gak bakalan,” Seungyoun nyengir lebar. “Bulan depan bakalan ada pertandingan internal buat anak-anak baru. Lo dateng dong Jin, biar ada yang nyorakin gue gitu, sekalian moral support.”

“Gue usahain ya, asal gak bentrok sama jadwal kuliah.”

“Pertandingannya weekend kok. Dateng ya? Dateng ya?”

Sejin memutar bola matanya. Kalau Seungyoun nadanya sudah merengek begini, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. “Dasar bocah. Iya iya, gue dateng. Awas aja kalo ampe gak menang.”

Walaupun dia tahu Sejin cuma bercanda, tapi ucapan terakhir lelaki itu tanpa sadar jadi memacu Seungyoun untuk berlatih lebih keras dalam mempersiapkan pertandingan pertamanya. _Gak boleh malu-maluin. Harus menang._

Tanpa terasa, tahu-tahu beberapa minggu sudah berlalu dan tibalah hari pertandingan pertamanya. Meskipun tidak berhasil memenangkan juara pertama, tapi setidaknya Seungyoun berhasil meraih juara kedua hari itu. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, dia mencari-cari Sejin seusai pertandingan, siap untuk memamerkan (atau lebih tepatnya menyombongkan) pencapaiannya.

“Jin!” dia berseru ketika akhirnya menemukan temannya yang bertubuh lebih mungil itu sedang menunggunya di dekat tangga menuju bangku penonton.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dengan wajah yang tidak kalah berseri-seri. “Seungyoun! Pertandingannya seru banget tadi!”

“Seru kaaan? Keren gak gue tadi?”

“Iya aja deh Youn, biar lo seneng,” jawab Sejin sambil tertawa dan menepuk pundak temannya. “Abis ini gak pengen traktir gue makan gitu, buat ngerayain suksesnya pertandingan pertama lo?”

Seungyoun menoyor pelan kepala Sejin, tapi cengirannya melebar. “Dasaaar!”

Masih sambil tertawa-tawa, mereka lalu berjalan meninggalkan stadion. “Eh, Youn. Gue mau nanya sesuatu dong.”

“Nanya apaan?”

Senyum Sejin berubah jadi malu-malu. “Yang tadi di lintasan nomer dua siapa namanya? Temen lo kan? Gue liat lo berdua ngobrol sebelum pertandingan, trus abis pertandingan dia langsung ribut nyelametin lo.”

Kening Seungyoun langsung berkerut. Mana dia ingat siapa yang ada di lintasan berapa. “Siapa? Sungjoo? Jinhyuk?”

“Yang badannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari lo. Yang pake celana warna biru.”

Cuma satu nama yang cocok dengan penjelasan itu. “Jinhyuk?”

Mata Sejin membulat senang dan mendadak perut Seungyoun menggeliat tidak nyaman. “Ooh, itu yang namanya Jinhyuk? Temen lo anak komunikasi yang pernah lo ceritain?”

Seungyoun langsung mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang selama ini sudah pernah dia ceritakan tentang Jinhyuk ke Sejin. _Harusnya sih gak banyak._

“Cakep ya dia,” komentar Sejin lagi. “Udah gitu gak tau kenapa dia keliatan charming banget pas berenang. Sayang gak menang, gue padahal ngejagoin dia tadi.”

“Kok lo bukannya ngejagoin gue sih?” Seungyoun bete. Mood-nya langsung anjlok drastis.

Sejin mencubit pipi Seungyoun dengan gemas. “Apaan sih lo ngambek kayak bocah,” katanya geli. “Ya gue ngejagoin lo juga lah by default, literally cuma lo doang temen gue yang tadi tanding?”

Seungyoun masih cemberut, tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Dan kerutan di dahinya jadi semakin dalam ketika dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sejin setelahnya.

“Kapan-kapan kenalin gue ke Jinhyuk dong, Youn.”

Sumpah, Seungyoun menyesal sudah meminta Sejin datang ke pertandingannya hari itu.

* * *

Seungyoun bukan penggemar genre romansa, tapi sejak beranjak remaja dia sering menemani ibu dan saudara-saudara perempuannya menonton film-film tentang drama percintaan. Sesekali dia tertawa mencemooh _apaan sih, masa iya jatuh cinta segampang itu_ ketika film yang sedang mereka tonton dirasanya terlalu norak atau menye-menye.

Sungguh ironis kalau diingat-ingat, karena sekarang dia sedang mengalaminya sendiri.

Seungyoun sudah mengenal Sejin sejak duduk di bangku SMA, namun mereka baru benar-benar berteman dekat setelah diterima di perguruan tinggi yang sama meskipun beda fakultas. Sejin yang kreatif dan apik sudah jelas melanjutkan studinya di bidang seni rupa, sedangkan Seungyoun memilih untuk mendalami ilmu hukum seperti ibunya. Perbedaan kegiatan perkuliahan dan lingkungan sosial sehari-hari tidak menghalangi keduanya untuk saling bertemu dan berkomunikasi, terlebih karena bangunan kost mereka yang saling bersebelahan dan status “teman SMA” yang sudah melekat.

Siapa sangka Seungyoun ternyata malah menaruh perasaan khusus pada temannya itu? Dan sialnya dia baru menyadari perasaannya sendiri gara-gara merasa cemburu pada Jinhyuk, teman yang dikenalnya dari perpotongan lingkaran pertemanan mereka yang cukup luas di kampus.

Sejak pertandingan pertamanya, nama Jinhyuk sesekali keluar dari mulut Sejin saat mereka bertemu untuk makan atau sekedar pulang bareng ke kost. Hanya sesimpel _gimana tadi latihannya? ada jinhyuk juga?_ atau _kapan lo mau ngenalin gue ke jinhyuk, youn?_ tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Seungyoun manyun.

“Lo kapan tanding lagi, Youn?”

 _Bau-baunya mau nanyain Jinhyuk lagi nih._ “Kenapa emang?”

“Emangnya lo gak mau gue dateng lagi?”

 _Ya mau lah, tapi gue maunya lo dateng karena gue, bukannya yang lain._ “Kalo emang gak bisa, gak usah dipaksain dateng juga gak papa kok, Jin.”

Sejin mengernyit. “Tumben? Waktu itu lo maksa-maksa gue dateng banget?”

“Lo ngerasa kepaksa dateng waktu itu?”

“Ya nggak lah, Seungyouuun,” Sejin mencubit lengannya dengan gemas. “Lo lagi kenapa sih? Jadi mau gak nih gue dateng?”

Seungyoun mengusap-usap lengannya yang baru dicubit Sejin. Bibirnya masih manyun. “Ya udah iya dateng aja, asal lo gak ngerasa kepaksa.” _Mana mungkin kepaksa, kan mau liat Jinhyuk?_

“Kenapa jadi lo yang keliatan kepaksa gitu sih?” Sejin tertawa. Dia menusuk tteokbokki yang ada di mangkuknya dengan garpunya, sebelum membawanya ke mulut Seungyoun. “Lo kalo lagi manyun mirip ponakan gue yang masih balita deh Youn. Sini Uncle Sejin suapin, aaaa.”

“Sialan.” Mau tidak mau Seungyoun jadi ikut tertawa dan melahap tteokbokki yang disodorkan Sejin. Mereka pun melewatkan sisa waktu makan malam mereka dengan mengobrol seru mengenai berbagai macam topik hingga akhirnya Seungyoun bisa mengesampingkan sementara kekesalan dan kecemburuannya.

* * *

Sejin akhirnya resmi berkenalan dengan Jinhyuk di suatu siang, ketika mereka tidak sengaja ketemu di kafetaria fakultas Seungyoun. Hari itu Jinhyuk sedang ada keperluan di fakultas Seungyoun dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bareng di sana karena sudah terlanjur malas pergi ke luar kampus. Setengah jalan menghabiskan makan siangnya, Seungyoun nyaris tersedak ketika dilihatnya Sejin tahu-tahu memasuki area kafetaria sambil celingukan mencari-cari sesuatu (lebih tepatnya seseorang).

Benar saja, raut muka Sejin berubah cerah ketika akhirnya matanya menemukan Seungyoun. Dan Seungyoun hanya bisa menyaksikan (dengan panik) ketika temannya itu berjalan menghampiri mejanya sambil tersenyum lebar. “Seungyoun! Kaget ya liat gue di sini? Gue abis dari fakultas sebelah, trus ngide buat mampir siniㅡ”

Kalimatnya menggantung ketika dia menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk bersama Seungyoun. Matanya melebar tidak percaya sekaligus senang. “Lohㅡ”

Seungyoun berdehem keras-keras. Mulutnya mengerucut sebal. Kalau begini ceritanya, dia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. “Hyuk, ini temen gue dari SMA, Sejin. Anak seni rupa.”

Sejin langsung mengulurkan tangannya penuh semangat. “Hai! Jinhyuk kan? Gue Sejin.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum sopan sambil menyambut tangan Sejin. “Iya, pasti udah pernah denger nama gue dari Seungyoun ya?”

“Gue selalu nonton kalian tanding renang. Lo keren banget, sumpah! Gue selalu suka ngeliat gerakan lo di dalem air,” Sejin menyerocos dalam satu napas. Kelihatan jelas (setidaknya bagi Seungyoun) kalau dia sedang mencoba menahan diri supaya tidak terlihat kelewat bersemangat.

Sebelum Jinhyuk sempat merespon, Seungyoun buru-buru berkata, “Lo udah makan blom, Jin? Mau beli sesuatu gak? Gue tungguin deh, sekalian gue temenin makan.”

“Oh iya, gue ke sini kan niatnya mau makan juga,” kata Sejin sambil menepuk perutnya. Dia lalu melihat berkeliling, memindai makanan apa yang tersedia di kafetaria itu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia kembali menatap Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. “Gue beli makan dulu ya, Jinhyuk. It’s really nice to meet you.”

Seungyoun cuma menunggu lima detik setelah Sejin berlalu sebelum berpaling ke arah Jinhyuk sambil mendelik. “Lo udah kelar makan kan? Buruan cabut gih sebelum Sejin balik ke sini.”

Jinhyuk ternganga, separo tidak percaya, separo geli. “ANJIR GUE AMPE DIUSIR?! Ya gue tau lo mau berduaan doang sama gebetan loㅡ”

“Nah, itu udah paham. Gak usah baper makanya,” potong Seungyoun cepat. Dia menoleh ke arah counter kafetaria tempat Sejin sedang mengantri untuk membeli makanan. “Buruaaan elah, keburu dia balik.”

Jinhyuk cuma bisa geleng-geleng sambil membereskan tasnya. _Dasar bucin goblok,_ dia membatin.“Beliin gue pocari besok pas kita latihan bareng.”

“Iyeee, gampang. Daaah, Jinhyuk!” Seungyoun melambaikan tangannya tidak sabar. Jinhyuk pun memutar bola matanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, Sejin kembali bersama makan siangnya. “Loh, Jinhyuk mana?”

“Udah cabut barusan. Ada perlu katanya,” Seungyoun menjawab asal. Semburat kekecewaan di wajah Sejin membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah, _tapi ya mau gimana lagi?_

Karena itulah dia cukup terkejut ketika setelahnya Sejin malah tersenyum sambil duduk di depannya. “Ya udah sih, toh kan niat awal gue ke sini buat ketemu lo. Kenalan ma Jinhyuk cuma bonus doang,” katanya dengan nada ringan. “Abis ini ada kuliah, Youn?”

“Gak sih, gue hari ini cuma kuliah pagi doang.”

“Mau temenin gue ke pasar seni gak? Beli peralatan buat kelas minggu depan.”

Mana mungkin Seungyoun menolak? “Boleh. Pulangnya mau sekalian nonton? Lagi ada film yang pengen gue tonton, lagian udah lama kan kita gak nonton bareng.”

Ketika Sejin menyambut ide itu dengan anggukan penuh semangat dan senyuman lebar, Seungyoun mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada semesta karena sudah begitu berbaik hati padanya hari ini.

(Keesokan harinya, Seungyoun tidak hanya membelikan sebotol minuman isotonik untuk Jinhyuk seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya, tetapi juga sekantong besar snack favorit temannya itu. Jinhyuk cuma bisa melongo heran.)

* * *

_Aneh. Sumpah, aneh banget._ Seungyoun benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Bukannya makan, sedari tadi dia malah sibuk memperhatikan Sejin yang sedang duduk di depannya sambil menyantap sandwich-nya dengan lahap. Raut muka lelaki yang bertubuh lebih mungil itu terlihat kalem dan tenang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang diharapkan Seungyoun seperti … entahlah, tanda-tanda orang yang sedang patah hati?

“Sandwich lo gak dimakan, Youn? Buat gue aja sini kalo lo gak mau,” tiba-tiba dia berbicara, mengagetkan Seungyoun.

“Mau kok, mau,” Seungyoun buru-buru menggigit sandwich-nya.

Sejin mencibir sedikit, lalu celingukan ke arah counter. “Gue masih laper nih, kayaknya gue mau beli satu lagi deh. Lo mau nitip juga gak?”

Begitu Seungyoun menggeleng, Sejin langsung beranjak dari kursinya untuk pergi ke counter. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan wajah cerah dan satu nampan berisi tidak hanya sepiring sandwich baru tapi juga segelas susu cokelat. “Sebelum lo nge-judge gue rakus, siang ini gue lagi laper banget. Tadi pagi cuma sempet sarapan dikit doang trus energi gue entah kenapa berasa kekuras banget di kelas estetika tadi,” katanya sambil mulai melahap sandwich keduanya.

Seungyoun mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Gue gak ngomong apa-apa loh.”

Sejin cuma mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali fokus pada sandwich-nya. Lagi-lagi Seungyoun memperhatikannya dengan bingung. _Ini orang kok gak ada sedih-sedihnya sih?_

“Lo tuh kenapa sih dari tadi ngeliatin gue gitu banget, Youn? Ada yang aneh di muka gue? Apa rambut gue?” tanya Sejin. Gantian dia yang memindai Seungyoun dengan seksama. “Trus dari tadi lo tumben banget makannya kayak gak niat gitu. Biasanya porsi sama kecepatan makan lo dua kalinya gue?”

Seungyoun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menaruh sandwich-nya (yang baru dimakan seperempat) di piringnya, lalu menatap Sejin lurus-lurus. “Lo … gak papa, Jin?” dia akhirnya bertanya dengan hati-hati.

“Emang gue kenapa?”

“Lo gak ngerasa … apa kek, sedih gitu? Atau kecewa?”

Sejin kelihatan bingung. “Sedih atau kecewa kenapa emang?”

Seungyoun juga jadi ikut bingung. “Ya soal … Jinhyuk sama Wooseok?”

“Kenapa emang mereka berdua?”

“Mereka jadi deket banget? Dan … keliatan aja gitu kalo Jinhyuk naksir Wooseok?”

“Ya bagus dong? Wooseok juga kayaknya naksir Jinhyuk,” sahut Sejin.

Alis Seungyoun semakin naik. “Lo bukannya naksir Jinhyuk?”

Sejin berhenti mengunyah. Mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, tapi sepertinya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Seungyoun barusan. “Nggak.”

“Nggak apaan? Gak sedih atau gak naksir Jinhyuk?” tanya Seungyoun.

Yang ditanya malah menyeruput susu cokelatnya dengan santai sebelum menjawab, “Dua-duanya. Gue ngerasa biasa aja tuh.”

Seungyoun diam saja dan menatap Sejin dengan sangsi. _Bercanda nih anak._

“Kenapa muka lo kayak gitu? Lo gak percaya sama gue?”

“Nggak. Lo ngomongin Jinhyuk mulu mana bisa gue gak percaya kalo lo gak naksir Jinhyuk?”

Sejin membelalakkan matanya. “Kapan gue ngomongin Jinhyuk mulu?!”

Seungyoun balas melotot. “Literally tiap jalan bareng gue?!”

“Lebay lo,” dengus Sejin. Dia lalu menghabiskan sandwich-nya dalam dua gigitan besar dan menyandarkan badannya ke belakang. “Huft, kenyang juga akhirnya. Jangan langsung jalan ya Youn abis ini, nunggu makanannya turun dulu.”

Lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab, cuma sibuk membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah. Masih dengan raut muka tidak puas, tapi juga sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Biarlah pertanyaannya harus terjawab di lain kesempatan.

* * *

Malam itu hawanya sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan Seungyoun saja. Dia dan Sejin sedang berjalan kaki pulang setelah makan malam di salah satu restoran bernuansa Italia favorit mereka. Meskipun perutnya sudah penuh terisi oleh pasta kesukaannya, suasana hatinya masih diliputi awan mendung sejak pertandingan berakhir tadi sore.

“Masih bete, Youn?” Sejin bertanya lembut, memecah kesunyian.

“Hm? Gak kok,” Seungyoun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena dia memang sudah merasa lebih baik setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Sejin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berusaha membuatnya kembali ceria.

Tapi tentu saja Sejin sadar kalau langkah kaki temannya yang bertubuh tinggi itu masih terlihat lebih berat dari biasanya. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungyoun, mencoba menyemangati. “Ya udah sih, gak menang juara satu juga gak papa. Lagian biasanya juga lo gak pernah ngeluh tiap dapet juara dua atau juara tiga? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba bad mood ga kelar-kelar gini?”

Seungyoun menghela napas panjang. Sejin mana mengerti? Bukan gagal jadi juara pertama yang mengganggunya, melainkan harus kalah dari _Jinhyuk_ tepat di depan mata Sejin. Selama ini dia selalu berhasil mengungguli temannya itu di setiap pertandingan, meskipun entah kenapa dia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh dugaan bahwa Jinhyuk sebetulnya bisa mengalahkannya sewaktu-waktu _kalau dia mau._ Dan hari itu dugaannya terbukti. Entah apa yang merasuki Jinhyuk, tapi dia berhasil mengalahkan Seungyoun (dan seluruh anggota klub renang) dengan telak di pertandingan tadi.

“Agak kaget aja gue karena dikalahin Jinhyuk,” akhirnya Seungyoun mengaku. “Bukannya gue ngeremehin Jinhyuk yaㅡgue tau dia sebenernya jago banget renangㅡtapi … ya gitu deh.”

“Gitu gimana?” Sejin penasaran.

“Ya … gitu,” sahut Seungyoun.

Sejin bersungut-sungut. “Gak jelas lo Youn.”

Seungyoun cuma terkekeh pelan. Keduanya lalu terdiam, masih sambil berjalan dengan tempo yang cukup perlahan. “Lo sendiri gimana? Pasti seneng ya hari ini?”

“Seneng kenapa?” Sejin balik bertanya.

“Yaa seneng aja. Kan Jinhyuk akhirnya menang pertandingan?”

Tiba-tiba saja Sejin berhenti berjalan. Seungyoun pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah temannya itu. “Kenapa?”

“Lo tuh sebenernya ada apa sih sama Jinhyuk, Youn?” tanya Sejin, nadanya sedikit tajam, campuran antara bingung dan kesal. “Lo bilang gue yang selalu ngomongin Jinhyukㅡampe bilang gue naksir Jinhyuk segalaㅡpadahal bukannya justru lo yang selalu ngait-ngaitin segala sesuatu ke dia?”

Seungyoun mengerutkan keningnya. “Jelas-jelas lo yang dulu nanyain dia trus minta dikenalin segala? Keliatan banget kalo lo naksir dia!”

“Gue kan cuma minta dikenalin sebagai temen lo! Lagian gue juga cuma ngefans aja sama dia karena menurut gue dia keren di kolam, kenapa lo kekeuh banget sih kalo gue naksir dia?”

“Karena gue kenal lo, Sejinㅡ”

“Gak, lo gak cukup kenal gue!” nada Sejin makin meninggi dan mukanya mulai memerah karena emosi. “Lo tuh ya … yang gue suka itu bukan Jinhyuk, tapi lo, Seungyoun!”

Setelah menyerukan kalimat terakhirnya, Sejin langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Seungyoun yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Otaknya bekerja dalam gerak lambat, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

_Sejin … suka sama gue? Bukan Jinhyuk? Hahㅡ?_

Pembicaraan-pembicaraannya dengan Sejin selama ini kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Dia cuma bisa meringis ketika menyadari bahwa ternyata Sejin tidak salah, memang justru dialah yang seringkali menyinggung nama Jinhyuk sebagai hasil dari kungkungan rasa cemburu dan insecurity-nya sendiri.

Ketika dia akhirnya tersadar dari pikirannya, Sejin sudah keburu menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam Seungyoun berdiri di depan bangunan kost Sejin. Temannya itu tidak membalas semua pesan dan panggilan teleponnya sepanjang malam, karenanya dia sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk menemuinya sebelum kuliah. Beruntung kost mereka bersebelahan dan pagi itu Seungyoun tidak ada kelas kuliah.

Seungyoun melirik ponselnya dengan gelisah. Jika ingatannya tidak salah, harusnya Sejin ada kelas pagi hari ini dan biasanya dia berangkat ke kampus sekitar jam segini. _Masa iya dia ampe bolos kuliah gara-gara_ _ㅡ_

Tepat saat itu pintu pagar di depan Seungyoun terbuka dan sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya melangkah keluar.

“Jin,” panggil Seungyoun hati-hati.

Sejin mendongak dan dia tidak terlihat terkejut saat melihat Seungyoun. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, sama seperti suaranya. “Hei, Seungyoun. Ngapain pagi-pagi udah di sini?”

“Nungguin lo lah,” Seungyoun mencoba tersenyum. “Gue anterin ke kampus ya?”

“Lo kan gak ada kuliah pagi?”

“Gak papa, sekalian kita ngobrol sambil jalan,” kata Seungyoun.

Sejin tidak menjawab. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti ingin menolak, tapi akhirnya dia diam saja dan mulai berjalan ke arah kampus yang memang hanya berjarak sekitar lima belas menit dari kost mereka, dengan Seungyoun di sampingnya.

“Lee Sejin.”

“Hmm?” Sejin hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh.

“Gue juga suka sama lo. Suka banget malah.”

Akhirnya Seungyoun menyatakan perasaannya. Dia bisa melihat sedikit perubahan di raut muka Sejin, tapi lelaki yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu tetap melihat ke depan dan tidak berhenti berjalan.

“Jin, kok diem aja sih?”

Sejin menghela napas. “Emangnya gue harus jawab apa?”

“Ya apa kek, gue abis nyatain perasaan loh ini.”

“Semalem lo juga gak ngomong apa-apa abis gue nyatain perasaan gue.”

Seungyoun benar-benar tidak tahu harus merasa frustasi, kesal, atau geli. “Ya lo kan langsung kabur gitu aja, gue gak sempet ngomong apa-apa!”

Lagi-lagi Sejin tetap berjalan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Seungyoun akhirnya menarik lengan temannya itu, setengah memaksanya untuk berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arahnya. Sejin menurut, tapi dia masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Seungyoun langsung.

“Jin,” Seungyoun memanggil lembut. “Dengerin gue sebentar ya?”

Sejin menggigit bibirnya, mendadak gugup. Dia tidak biasa menghadapi Seungyoun versi yang ini. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Seungyoun versi bocah yang berisik, konyol, dan kadang kekanakan. Seungyoun versi ini membuat jantungnya memompa darahnya lebih cepat dan menimbulkan sensasi tidak nyaman di perutnya.

“Maaf ya selama ini gue sering kayak bocah, termasuk soal perasaan gue sendiri ke lo,” kata Seungyoun dengan bersungguh-sungguh. “Gue akuin gue udah lebay dan terlalu fokus ke perasaan jealous gue ampe jadi gak ngeh sama hal yang lebih penting di depan mata. Maafin gue ya Jin?”

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sejin menjawab dengan suara lirih, “Gue … minta maaf juga ya Youn, kalo tanpa sadar udah bikin lo jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh.”

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya. Seungyoun masih menggenggam tangan Sejin yang dengan hangat, tersenyum lebar. “Jadi abis ini kita gimana?”

“Ya gak gimana-gimana, gue kan ada kelas abis iniㅡ”

Dengan gemas, Seungyoun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sejin dan meremas wajah lelaki itu sampai kedua bilah bibirnya terlihat seperti bebek. “Maksud gue bukan abis ini _abis ini_ Sejiiiiin!”

“Wpusshiiinn Ssngyuuunn (Lepasiiin, Seungyouuun)!” Sejin menggerutu sambil memukul-mukul tangan Seungyoun hingga akhirnya lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu melepaskan pipinya sambil tertawa-tawa. Dia cemberut sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah. “Baru aja minta maaf karena kelakuannya sering kayak bocah, udah balik lagi aja jadi bocah. Dasar bocah gede.”

Seungyoun tergelak makin keras. “Tapi sayang kan?”

Pipi Sejin langsung memerah dan dia bergegas pergi tanpa menjawab. Di belakangnya, Seungyoun mengekor sambil menarik-narik ujung ranselnya. “Jangan ngambek dong Sejin, nanti siang makan bareng ya, aku jemput abis kamu kelar kelas.”

“Apaan sih Youn aku-kamuan, sumpah norak!”

Seungyoun tertawa-tawa dan tidak berhenti menggoda Sejin sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan fakultas seni rupa. Di sana, akhirnya Seungyoun menggamit tangan Sejin, menahannya untuk tidak langsung masuk ke dalam gedung. Sorot matanya yang jahil sudah berubah menjadi lebih serius dan penuh afeksi.

Sejin menelan ludah gugup. Yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah Seungyoun versi yang _itu._

“Serius, Jin. Ntar siang gue samperin ke sini lagi buat makan bareng ya,” kata Seungyoun lembut. Jemarinya mencubit gemas ujung hidung Sejin. “See you later, pacar.”

Dia lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari salah satu sudut bibir Sejin. Sembari menyeringai puas, dia pun berbalik pergi menuju gedung fakultasnya, meninggalkan Sejin yang masih berdiri terpaku sendirian dengan jantung bertalu-talu dan wajah memerah panas.

Sepertinya Sejin benar-benar harus membiasakan diri (dan jantung) dalam menghadapi Seungyoun versi yang ini.

**Author's Note:**

> sejujurnya aku awalnya ga ada niat untuk nulis younjin di midnight swim au, tapi setelah baca ulang sketchbook kok kaya'nya mereka berdua bisa dikasih panggung walaupun cuma kecil segini. mohon maaf kalo cerita mereka masih heavily rotated around jinhyuk ya, tapi moga-moga ada yang masih bisa menikmati baca cerita pendek ini.  
> any comment, please? or say hi to me on twitter (@lockedcorner) maybe?


End file.
